Question: In his physics class, Kevin took 5 exams. His scores were 77, 78, 84, 93, and 93. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $77 + 78 + 84 + 93 + 93 = 425$ His average score is $425 \div 5 = 85$.